


Where There's A Will, There's A Way

by Speakeasy_collective



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Gordon Freeman, Unplanned Pregnancy, trans pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakeasy_collective/pseuds/Speakeasy_collective
Summary: DNI if you're a minor or a freak.Benrey- they/heGordon he/him.Not a game, domestic, pwp, knotting/breeding, trans pregJoshie does and does not exist. Schrodinger’s baby..
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Where There's A Will, There's A Way

**Author's Note:**

> First ever nsfw fic that I'm posting

Gordon knew what he was getting into when he began dating Benrey. Benrey was an alien canine-like shapeshifter from Xen, captured and introduced to humanity. So of fucking course their anatomy would differ from Gordon’s own. Many hours were spent lovingly bickering over the amount of stomachs a human should or shouldn’t have, how long nails would have to be before being classified as claws, or what the fuck a penis was.

That last one was what Gordon found himself in at that moment. Benrey was laying on the two’s bed, too casual for the obvious boner in their sweatpants. Gordon sighed a little as he continued to explain.

“So, like, it’s not like- there’s no ‘sheath’ for the dick, Ben, it’s called foreskin.” 

“But how do you protect it then?”

“That’s why we wear clothes!” 

“Hmmmm well I think you should take yours off. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” They practically purred their words, their long and scruffy tail tracing lines up and down Gordon’s spine. That made him shiver. 

“Fffffuck Benrey.” He whispered. “Fine- but don’t say shit about my dick."

“Aww, but why?”

“It's not the same as a cis dude's.” Benrey shrugged. 

"So it's better?" Gordon smiled, but shook his head. 

"Yeah- b-but I'm serious. Say something and I'll blue-ball you to hell."

“Nooouh!!!” Benrey sat up, tugging gently at Gordon’s shirt collar. “Won’t say jack about your Heavenly Sword, bro. Max level, full stars-” Gordon cut him off with a kiss.

“Call my dick a Heavenly Sword again and I'll spend all your rent money on V-bucks.”

“Ooough, you’re a bastard. Love that.” Benrey laid back again, shucking off their shirt. Gordon followed, throwing off his orange tee and slowly, teasingly, removing his pants and boxers. He could see Benrey leak more in his grey slacks. 

“...” Benrey was focused on Gordon’s cock, eyes wide like he was about to pounce. Gordon began to fidget. 

“S-so..?” 

“Wuh- I-I thought I wasn’t allowed to say nothin’.” 

“W-w I-I meant like… anything mean. But, uh… do you- um… you-”

“You got a cute little cock, Gordie.” Gordon flushed. “Tiny widdle gamer schmeat.”

“D-don’t call it small! I-it’s just… below average.” It was very below average, even for a man on 7+ years on T.

“Haha yeah. Now, my schmeat is def above average.” They snapped their fingers, teleporting away their pants like it was nothing. They had… well to put it simply, they had a beast of a cock. 

“... is that a dog dick?” Gordon couldn't help saying that.

“Uh, yeah? I think human dicks look funny. Kept the og Benrey peen. Full length too, high def dick right here.”

“B-Benrey shut the fuck up…” now Gordon was self-concious. “Does- you don't like human dicks..?" Both parties knew that Gordon was really saying you don't like my dick?

“Aww, no Gordie, your dick is really cute!” Benrey sat up and wrapped his arms around Gordon’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss. “I just don't like how they looked on me. Felt and looked… not what I liked. So uh, no being shy about you phatt little gamer hog, a’ight?" Gordon's face couldn’t be hotter. 

“G-god shut the fuck up and fuck me already.”

“Yessiiiiiir!”

Benrey moved Gordon so he was on his back, legs spread and wrists pinned by Benrey’s hands. They looked Gordon in the eyes as they pressed their dick against his and frotting it against it and his folds, relishing in the embarrassed moan he let out. “Y’like that? Dick to dick communication, gonna be psychically linked by our cummies.” Gordon growled and bucked his hips, Benrey grinning at how cute his teeth were, bared out and dull.

“Awww, does Gordie not like my dialog? Trying to speedrun, button mashin’ your way outta this?” He ground down his hips, smiling wide. “Too bad, Gordon. This ain’t an any% run, it's 100%. Absolutely no glitches.” They lowered their head to his neck, licking at his pulse, feeling how Gordon grew even slicker underneath him. They gently bit down, getting a soft but long moan from him. 

“B-benrey- ah-, y-you’re a real bastard- y-you’re, ngh, lucky I-I,” he panted, “you’re lucky I'm n-not, oh, going dry-!” Gordon squeaked as Benrey bit down a little hard on the junction of his shoulder and neck, groaning in pleasure. “F-fuck, Benrey!” 

“Oh you reeeally like this, don’tcha? Bet you never got your dick ground like mince meat-”

“Do- don’t say that!” 

“Hehe, well you gotta do a better job of being a top, Gordon Bottomman.” Benrey lifted his hips back up, making Gordon whine. 

“I-I’m a switch, you asshole.”

“I’ll switch in your asshole, if you know what I mean.”

“I hate you.” He growled, a smile on his beet-red face. 

“Wuv you too, Gordie.” 

"Fucking…" Gordon pushed against Benrey's hands, trying to move. Benrey released Gordon’s wrists, moving his hands to Gordon’s hips. 

"Speakin’ of fucking, I wanna fuck your epic gamer hole. Peas and rice, would feel very nice? :)” 

“Fffuck- you really need to work on your dirty talk.” Gordon was already moving to get the lube from the nightstand, Benrey sitting back on their haunches.

“Mmmmm nah. You like it.” Gordon sighed. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t die inside when you open your mouth.” 

“Yeah whatever. Turn over, wanna watch you spread yourself like a good boy.” That made Gordon shiver, a whimper leaving him as he got on his knees and pressed his face into the pillows, hands moving to his slit. He gently pushed in one lube-covered finger, making sure to put on a good show for Benrey. Oh, they definitely wanted to knot this fuck.

“Doin’ so good, Gordie, so pretty.” More muffled moans and swears came from Gordon, who pressed another finger in himself. “What’d I do to deserve such a good mate, huh? You’re so good, so good for me…” Gordon shivered heavily, pressing more fingers into himself and rocking his hips, chanting curses from his pillow-muffler. 

“M-mate?” He lifted his head, wide and beautiful green eyes looking at them with unabashed lust.

“Yeah, man, we’re mates. Good old fuck buds. Boyfriends on all levels. Hubbies for life! :)” Gordon smiled gently at that.

“Y-yeah.. I like that… mates…” He sounded distant, like there was something only Gordon knew about those words.

“Mmmm, you like bein’ called my mate?” A nod. “Well, y’know what mates do in this position?” Benrey grabbed Gordon's hips, gently rubbing his dick between Gordon’s folds. Grodon moaned, biting the pillow. “They breed. An' I feel all nice an' heated, I bet you feel it too, huh, Gordie?” Another thrust made Gordon moan loudly slipping in all his fingers- holy shit he had all fucking five in there?!- and gripping the sheets. 

“B-ben!” gordon suddenly moaned, back arching. “A-ah, breed me BennnnNNN!” He keened, cumming hard. They both were quiet, save for Gordon’s heavy breaths. 

“... Y’want me to keep goin’..?” He gently ran a hand up and down Gordon's thigh. Gordon nodded fast.

“If you dont fuck me right now, I’ll bite your cock clean off.” Benrey smirked, lining himself with Gordon's hole.

“Alright, geez. Y’really like bein’ bred to, huh?” They pushed in with a swift snap of his hips, Gordon sharply gasping. He moaned contentedly, hands in an iron-grip around the pillow’s case. “Gonna get all nice an’ bred to, knot up like a little whore, huh?” Benrey rocked their hips, making Gordon moan even louder, a huge smile on his face.

“Gonna give you all that an’ more. Love you, love your dick, your nosies, your tight puss, you’re so good to me, Gordie!” He started thrusting, setting a fast pace, getting Gordon to gasp every time they hit his g-spot. “Gonna have the cutest pups, gonna-gonna breed you so good, you’re never gonna want anyone else- a-ah you’re gonna get ruined by my cock! I-I’m gonna own you, you're gonna be- be my little cumtoy!” He gripped Gordon's hips tight, going even faster. They leaned in and took Gordon’s stupid rattail into their mouth, essencally scruffing him. “Gonna make you my mate- f-for life! No one’ll look at you like- like I do!” Their voice was muffled as they clenched their teeth harder, Gordon’s own moans and adorable noises increasing as his head was pulled back.

“Ah- fuck! Benrey, please- f-fuck, make me yours!” Benrey could feel his knot swelling, making him growl lowly and thrust even deeper into his mate- his lover. His Gordon. “Breed- breed me please, Ben-!” He was cut off by his own moans as Benrey came, knot pushing into the human with no resistance. Benrey growled deep, face buried in the back of Gordon’s head. Benrey took one of his hands off of Gordon’s hip and moved it to his T-dick, where they jerked him off until Gordon was nearing overstimulation.

They stayed there until they both caught their breaths, Benrey releasing his clasp on Gordon's hair. He felt the nasty texture of hair in his chompers and frowned. “Bluegh, Gordon Haircut-man.” Gordon laughed sweetly and gave Benrey's hand a pat from where it was still firmly gripping his love handle. He gently released, rubbing the spot tenderly. Definitely gonna leave a bruise.

“I thought you loved my little rattail?”

“Not when it's in my mouth, that shit’s nasty.” Gordon laughed again.

“Next time I’ll wear a collar or somethin’.” Benrey smiled, tail wagging.

“Next time!!! Gordon regular breeding sessions real?!” The two shared a laugh. 

“M-maybe. Now, get- lie down Ben.”

“Uh, I'm kinda knotted? Can’t exactly move.”

“We can lay down, just gotta do it very carefully.” They ended up laying down, a cuddle ensuing. Benrey ran his hand up and down Gordon’s tummy, feeling how the normally skinny man had a larger bump in his stomach.

“Yoo, got you cum-preggo.”

“B-Benrey!” Gordon covered his face, which was returning to a deep red. “You can't just say those kinds of things!”

“Ooooh, you got it baad for the breeding thing, huh?” A small nod. “Cute. just like your dick.” Benrey got a gentle flick to his hand at that. “Cutest dick in the science team. 10/10, would smooch.” 

“.. Thank you, Ben." The two drifted off, warm and content. 

Almost a month passed since then. Gordon was home alone, holed up in the master bathroom. His stomach was still bloated, growing bigger and a tad bit firmer over the month. He was on his phone, scrolling through pages on Wikipedia (the free online encyclopedia that nobody from Black Mesa can edit) and trying to piece together what he was experiencing. He didn't want to tell Benrey, surely he was making mountains of molehills. He ran his hand over his stomach, chewing his lip in worry. The pages told him jackshit, and he wasn't about to go to Reddit and post on r/relationship_advice "hey I think my s/o's jizz is stuck in my pussy and growing."

A sudden jolt brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to his stomach, eyes wide. Another came, making Gordon go pale. Oh. Oh. But that couldn't be right, could it? Gordon was infertile due to the testosterone, he was sure! And- well, Benrey was an alien, he wouldn't be able to get him… pregnant… could he? He ran his thumb over the sore area where he was kicked, a sudden tender feeling of love washing over him. Well, they were well off, financially and mentally. Years had passed since Black Mesa, nightmares about that place very rare. He and Benrey could raise a child. But- would Benrey want to have a child with him..? Gordon bit his lip hard and shook his head. They loved each other, it wouldn't like Benrey if they suddenly rejected him just because they knocked him up! 

"Goooordie! I'm home! Got you that gamer fuel." Gordon dressed himself in loose clothes and went downstairs to greet Benrey. 

"Hey love, thank you." Gordon watched as Benrey put away the groceries, hands on his stomach. "I-I um… we need to talk, I have something bothering me, a-and I-" Benrey turned to him, worry etched in his brow. "I…" 

"Wuh- what's wrong? I didn't buy the wrong Mountain Dew, did I?" 

"N-no! It's about… me." He gestured to his very obvious bulging tummy. "I think… I might be pregnant." Benrey's eyes grew wide, a smile growing on his face as they ran over and gently pulled him into a hug. 

"G-Gordon preggo moments real?! Gonna have a pup of our own? Not clickbait!!!" His tail was going wild, pink-to-blue-I-love-you sweet voice escaping him. 

"Y-yeah, Ben. Not clickbait." He smiled wide, a weight off of his chest as Benrey purred and ran small, loving circles into his tummy. 

"Gonna have the poggest pup. Sunkist won't have shit on 'em." They muttered, pressing a kiss to his belly. A kick made Benrey recoil, eyes wide and sparkling. "Yoo, he's already violent! Gonna-gonna fit riiiight in. Neo-Science Team's newest member." Gordon laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so! They're gonna be a feisty little thing…" 

And feisty they were. Joshua was born a few months later. He fit right in with the Science Team, a bundle of fur and energy matching the others to a tee. They didn't have a human form, not yet at least. They looked like a bushy, black dog with thin, spindly legs and a long fuzzy tail. His ears were also flopped over, which was quite cute. Gordon couldn't be any happier with his found family. It wasn't perfect, but then again what family was? It was his, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

End. 


End file.
